


A Dream I Had

by actualemilio (actualromeo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Original Character(s), kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualromeo/pseuds/actualemilio
Summary: This is just me rewriting a dream I had, I shared it with a few friends and they seemed to like it so I thought I’d share it here because why not? For context, it’s from the perspective of a girl who recently lost her sister and mother, and ran away from home. If even one person likes it I may write more. Also I’m borrowing this person’s account, this is not my account but they lent me it because I’m too impatient to wait for my own.





	A Dream I Had

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the perspective is a girl who has lost her sister and mother. As a coping mechanism, she’s sort of developed their personalities inside her own head, and they will sometimes take control of her body. Idk man it was a wild dream but it shook me to my core. Here’s a POV key:  
Innocent Heiress: The surviving family member  
Masked Singer: The first character’s sister  
Defeated Mistress: The first character’s mother

**Innocent Heiress**  
She stands at the fence, I’m on her left, her mask covers her face. I can’t see from this angle if she has a flute or not but the haunting notes I hear can’t have been made by her voice. She stands so tall, so pretty, a musical prodigy. Her long black hair fades away to reveal the grass blocked by where she was.

“I miss her.” I say, plainly  
An ache fills my chest. She’s really gone, I didn’t want this. She had so many people who loved her. I swear she’s still here, otherwise how do I see her? She can’t be gone, right?

The neighbors are staring and I feel their gaze the same time I feel the warm tears running down my face. I make my way back to the alley.

In the alley, there’s a door that leads to a small dark room. It’s cozy and filled with lovely people who make me feel at home. I’m not used to sharing a room, or being casual around this many people, and even though it feels weird I’m grateful. I decide to spend one more night here, and sleep on the rickety browned slats before going back home.

Still in my clothes from days ago, I wander out of the alley as my new friends wave goodbye to me. They said they heard reports about someone visiting nearby and they’re waiting for them to show up.

Back at home, I wander in through the large door, I pass people with guns, none of them move or say hello. I motion for them to bring reinforcements and they do. I want to be safe.

The news is out that the heiress to a nationally hated company has made it home after disappearing. I know because I hear them shouting about it outside. I run into the corner of the front foyer, and curl into a ball. My friends come in. Why are they here? Why are they shooting at me? I don’t understand. The people with guns aren’t moving. I’m scared.

**Masked Singer**  
The insurgents are here. I wonder if they know how clueless she is. It doesn’t matter, even if she tells them that she doesn’t understand they’ll take her in. I go with them, this way she’ll live. I see the pain in all of their faces as they tie her hands up and I begin the silent procession to wherever they’re taking me. I don’t know these people, but it’s clear they know her. For some reason though, that doesn’t stop them from taking her. They must value their cause quite a lot.

There are more of them outside, I see their expressions turn sour as I make my way out the front gate, and the crunching of the white stones beneath my feet is the loudest noise I can hear. The excitement and triumph drains from the crowd, and the conflict is palpable, yet they continue with their mission. I walk with them down an empty street, the asphalt stretching before us. I hope they spare her.

**Defeated Mistress**  
These bastards think they can kill me and get away with it? They think they can destroy my company? Everything that’s done is done. Killing my family won’t undo all my hard work. They’re so stupid, I can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh.” One of them says. She has a ponytail and is at the front of the group; her gun is pointed right at me.

“Kill me! I know you want to! Kill me!”

If she shoots me, then she shoots her too.

“Don’t think I won’t.” She snarls back.

“I’ll aim for the head.”

She says she’ll shoot but her eyes give her away. Pitiful. I laugh again, and this time she just keeps marching forward.

Innocent Heiress  
I’m in front of a large beige building. There’s a door I’m being taken to.

“Where am I?” I ask my friend

“Not too far from your house.”

“What’s in there?”

“A room.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

She pauses, and looks inside

“... I don’t know.”  
I follow her in.


End file.
